Car floor mats are typically hung up for display in retail outlets selling such products. The packaging for such car floor mats generally comprises a cardboard sheet which is folded in the middle to provide two leaves between which can be located end portions of each car floor mat in a sandwich arrangement. Securing means such as staples are used to secure and retain the car floor mats between the cardboard leaves. The cardboard sheet may also be cut to form a hook, or a separate hook may be secured to the cardboard sheet to allow hanging of the products.
A problem with such packaging is that it is difficult or not possible to repack the car floor mats once they have been separated from the packaging. Therefore, if the car floor mats are for any reason returned to the shop, it is difficult or not possible to reuse the packaging to resell the product. This may be due to not having the means to resecure the car floor mats again to the packaging or due to damage to the packaging when the car floor mats were initially separated from the packaging. Even if the shop attempts to repackage the car floor mats, the resultant repacked product may be unattractive. This can have the effect of customers not being prepared to purchase such repackaged products.
It would therefore be advantageous to have packaging that overcomes the disadvantage of known packaging.